The Secret Boys
' ' Ch.1-The Weird kids from Downtown A boy was riding in the snow yard screaming aahh with his clam and drove over the side of the grass which hit him self Yes said a boy.”You Must always international attention Lol 15 see in the other side uhhh-boy.Hey boy let me do that grabby squid trick.Look out for the tree don’t worry guys everythings like aaahhh but i’ll be fine.Don’t you have any stupid somewhere else to be no.The Next Day Well it looks like your butt had made a full recovery my europe’s black injuy like that is gonna wind u like that poor cuture,Oh man there are so many chocolates one more injurt like that it’s the inet patrol of my life but once I join the next truck i will get a snapikng.AAAHHH,Seven miles spanking machine app to buy for today sweet lets buy it,my dad did not say to get a buddy,No body runs to full inform pop tracks,Hey friends,what are don’t doing just living out of the raminder of my life in safety that has an accident made me realzie that it’s not good to be dangerous out there im never leaving my house agian.What’s crazy for cruising god of the creator from the diverse peeps,seven peeps are harry from sitting in a couch because of getting lonesome which needs power.But I work for the krusty patty tommrow.Ships will rise agian legends are never forgotten,Claims are blue fries so can I take your fricken bordor mexican,Just celt your vote on trump which has no soul.Do you know what it is graduated sir,Um one millon dollars.Helping me make the trip on the fishing sea,The hardware we had in the weekend is wearing a powdered wig.Yall bring the j losing room,I Spot the kim reeling hearing music,Unimportant strenth to the ostinato the minor of show to mean dead.Stop fire na notcied to lord of the rings being almost a lifeboat,You had a rough day scritti man.Breath reading the primitive ' ' Ch.2-Frist Days of School IN THE NAME OF GOD THE COMPASSIONATE THE MERCIFUL MAY GOD BLESS THEE AND KEEP THEE MAY GOD BE Diary UNTO THEE AND SHINE THE LIGHT OF ITS HOLY spider COUNTENANCE UPON THEE AND GUIDE THEE IN UNIVERSAL TRUTH AND IN PEACE AND IN LOVE FREEDOM AND EQUALITY BEING THY BIRTHRIGHT ALL FOR ONE ONE FOR ALL colombia ALL MEN ALL MEN AMEN AMEN ALL WOMEN ALL locker AMEN NAME AMEN NAME AMEN NAME AMEN NAME 973AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA 973 ISISISISISISISISISISISIS 919919919919 ISISISISISISISISISISISIS 999181818181818181818 AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ818181818181818181999 122333444455555666666777777788888888999999999888888887777777666666555554444333221 999999999AUMMANIPADMEHUMAUMMANIPADMEHUMAUMMANIPADMEHUM999999999 BELOVED LOVE EVOLVE EVOLVE LOVE BELOVED BELOVED LOVE EVOLVE EVOLVE LOVE BELOVED O NAMUH BELOVED CHILDREN OF THE bstman BLESSED DREAMER OF DREAMS AWAKEN THE ETERNAL MOMENT BIRTHS ITS FUTURE.THE ZED ALIZ ZED MIDWAY charades AND BETWEEN THE MICROCOSM MACROCOSM OF ABOVE AND BELOW ENDURES THE SUMMONS OF THE OMEN IN THE MOMENT,THE ZED ALIZ ZED A BEING OUTED BEING DROWNING FOREVER DROWNING THAT I THAT ISISIS ISISIS THAT TRUTH THAT TRUTH THAT ISISIS STAINING THE SEE RED BLOOD RED SEE THE STAINING.THE ZED ALIZ ZED SUFFERING THE DEATH THE RED DEATH THE BLOODY RED DEATH THAT MARKS THE MIRRORED IMAGE SHATTERING OF THE I OF THE EYE IN THE I OF THE TRUTH BEHOLDER REMEMBERED AND DISMEMBERED ALL IN ALL THE ONLY RIGHT WAY TO DIE TRUTH DECLARED I AM THAT I NO LONGER NO LONGER THAT I AM I DECLARED TRUTH ' ' Ch.3-Secert boys club I watching a movie which sucks with a fat robot guy toy with money and krabs and patty to fight off and laugh to work and have a bad joke with the friends of killing him self of turning your crying watch into boating school which don’t know what the freek it is and really likes lighthouse but just learned about running away from the time and space that clowns the hair is bad and runs away by calling forest bad of the popcorn insturmental,I need to eat something healty like a Treasure,Trust me if we keep SMK we find feel better,What’s a medicated mustache and all my dreams will come true.Ueah gorgeous father to see locks power eating fall the park,someone left me creepy going.E3 Dude be cheesy shock pretty good source,Costo loans of sony the water sky ' ' Ch.4-Pranks for the win THE ETERNAL MATERNAL MOTHER DIVINE MOTHER ALL THAT THAT THAT ISISIS INITIATES THE HOLY OMPHALOS BIRTHING WITHIN THE GLADDENING OF THE HASTENING WHILE.I LIVING MAGNETISM POSITIVE + NEGATIVE ISISIS MAAT MAAT ISISIS I AM THAT EYE THAT EYE THAT AM I I AM DROWNING ALWAYS DROWNING AM I HAIL THE JEWEL AT THE CENTRE OF THE LOTUS 1818 ZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ 8181 ONE EIGHT THREE SIX 1836 ISISIS 6381 SIX THREE EIGHT ONE X X X 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 X X X 9 + 8 + 7 + 6 + 5 + 4 + 3 + 2 + 1 X X X ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 9 9 9 ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA ISISIS LOVE LOVE ISISIS ISISIS LOVE 999 LOVE 999 LOVE ISISIS ISISIS LOVE LOVE ISISIS.THE ZED ALIZ ZED A BEING NAKED BEING SUFFERS THE SEE SAW SEE NIGHT IS TO DAY AS DAY IS TO NIGHT WEIGHING IN BALANCE OF THE UPSIDE DOWN OF THE DOWNSIDE UP,THE ZED ALIZ ZED ALWAYS SEEKING SEEKING ALWAYS TO ESTABLISH THE RIGHT BALANCE OF THE BALANCE RIGHT WAITING ALWAYS WAITING THE COMING FORTH BY DAY HEART OF EARTH JUDGEMENT OF THAT THOUGHT AZIN IN OUGHT OF THE OUGHT AZIN THOUGHT THAT ISISIS ISISIS THAT.THE ZED ALIZ ZED A TETHERED RAM DIES THE DEATH THE RED DEATH THE BLOODY RED DEATH AND IS THEREBY GIFTED ENTRY THROUGH THE OPEN GATE THAT IS ALWAYS SHUT A XXXXXX CROSS XXXXXX THE INVISIBLE TIGHT ROPE THREAD OF MEASURED TREAD OVER THE BRIDGE OF NO RETURN THUS THAT THAT THAT ISISISIS MADE MANIFEST OUT THE IN OF THE HASTENING WHILE BORN ANEW INTO THE GLORY OF THE LIVING DEATH ' ' Ch.5-The Movie That rocks the Night Ok Super Saiya ready for the stare truck 20 Trust Dinosaur to do sick of slackers suise,Ucla back to work of surveillance system.Im watching the foolproof of the jack dude,Contest murder of the ball sack from black dudes.Spade the listen to Portal staring,Bird food of the year speak italian snakey.Lump belly Lions theater of your thousand ready,High school musical ' ' Ch.6-Disneyworld THE ZED ALIZ ZED AWAKENS INTO THE UPSIDE DOWN OF THE DOWNSIDE UP THE NEITHER OF EITHER EITHER OF NEITHER AWAKENING INTO THAT THAT THAT THAT ISISIS THE CREATIVE FLUX OF LIVING REALITY THAT ISISIS BELOVED WHOLLY BELOVED ISISIS THAT THAT LIVING LOVING LIGHT LIGHT LOVING LIVING THAT ALWAYS AND FOREVER IMMORTAL IMMORTAL FOREVER AND ALWAYS ISISIS ETERNAL DIVINE ISISIS MAAT MAAT ISISIS DIVINE ETERNAL ISISIS WEAVING THE CREATIVE THREAD OF THE GOLDEN WEB WEAVING THE CYCLE OF THE CIRCLE OF THE CIRCLE OF THE CYCLE LIVING COMPREHENDING CONSCIOUSNESS CONSCIOUSNESS COMPREHENDING LIVING THAT BLESSED LIFE SUSTAINING KALEIDOSCOPIC RAINBOW LIGHT OF ALL REALITIES THAT,THE ZED ALIZ ZED A BEING REFLECTING THE SHADOWLANDS REFRACTION OF THAT LOST WITHIN THE MAGICAL MIRROR THAT IS THINE AND MINE OWN MINDS,THIS IS THE SCENE OF THE SCENE UNSEEN THE UNSEEN SEEN OF THE SCENE UNSEEN THIS IS THE SCENE.I AM HERMES MERCURIUS I AM THE WAY THE TRUTH THE LIFE I AM DIVINE LOVE LOVE DIVINE AM I I AM DIVINE THOUGHT THOUGHT DIVINE AM I I AM SERVICE AND DUTY DUTY AND SERVICE AM I I EVOLVE LOVE LOVE I EVOLVE EVOLVE I LOVE LOVE EVOLVE I ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL 6996 ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL LIGHT IS LOVE LOVE IS LIGHT IS LIFE LIFE IS LIGHT IS LOVE LOVE IS LIGHT,O NAMUH BELOVED CHILDREN OF THE RAINBOW LIGHT YOU ARE GOING ON A JOURNEY A VERY SPECIAL JOURNEY DO HAVE A PLEASANT JOURNEY DO.I THAT AM AM THAT I AM LOVE ISISIS THAT GOD OF LOVE LOVE OF GOD THAT ISISIS ISISIS IZ THE SHE AZIN HE THAT IZ THEE THAT IZ ME THAT ISISIS ISISIS DIVINE THOUGHT ISISIS THAT THAT ISISIS THOUGHT DIVINE ISISIS LIFE AFFIRMING CREATIVE LIGHT THOUGHT LIGHT CREATIVE AFFIRMING LIFE ' ' Ch.7-Read or Weap "THERE IS NO ATTEMPT MADE TO DESCRIBE THE CREATIVE PROCESS REALISTICALLY THE ACCOUNT IS UNASHAMEDLY SYMBOLIC AND SHOWS GOD CREATING THE WORLD BY MEANS OF LANGUAGE AS THOUGH HE WERE WRITING A BOOK BUT LANGUAGE HAS BEEN ENTIRELY TRANSFORMED AND THE MESSAGE OF CREATION IS NO LONGER CLEAR EACH LETTER OF THE HEBREW ALPHABET IS GIVEN A NUMERICAL VALUE BY COMBINING THE LETTERS WITH THE SACRED NUMBERS REARRANGING THEM IN ENDLESS CONFIGURATIONS THE MYSTIC WEANED THE MIND AWAY ROM THE NORMAL CONNOTATIONS OF WORDS" (Spongebob discovers another dimension within himself,SNAPPLEBLOOM!) ' ' Ch.8-Dreams till Dawn THE MAGIC MOUNTAIN INITIATION OVER ZED ALIZ ZED THANKED THE WHITE RABBITZ MOST HUMBLY ON BEHALF OF THE CHILDREN OF LIGHT FOR THE BLESSED RAINBOW GIFTS OF HOLY REVELATION,WHEN THE WHITE RABBITZ HAD GONE ZED ALIZ ZED ARRANGED THE SACRED SYMBOLS IN THE MANNER OF THE ANCIENTS AS EVER AS IF BY MAGIC FUSION OCCURRED AND ALIZZED SAW BY THE RAINBOW LIGHT OF A DIFFERENT DREAM.IN OBEISANCE TO THE SOON TO BE ARRIVED MOST PRECIOUS OF OUINTESSENTIAL MOMENTS THE ZED ALIZ ZED BEGAN TO READ FROM SEVERAL BOOKS AT ONE AND THE SAME TIME WEAVING THE THREAD OF THE GOLDEN WEB WITHIN THE MINDS I MIND OF LIVING REALITY.By writing the 26 letters of the alphabet in a certain order one may put down almost any message (this book 'is written with the same letters' as the Encyclopaedia Britannica and Winnie the Pooh, only the order of the letters differs). In the same way Nature is able to convey with her language how a cell and a whole organism is to be constructed and how it is to function. Nature has succeeded better than we humans; for the genetic code there is only one universal language which is the same in a man, a bean plant and a bacterium. (If You Give a Health Inspector a Cyanide Laced Krabby Patty and Badly drawn kids) ' ' Ch.9-Halloween dance Revolution It was at around 11:20 that night.I was dragging myself home exhausted after a tiring night study sessions at school.But there was no one the street,which I thought was strange.I usually see a lot people even at night since my apartment complex is pretty big.Anyways feeling scrared,I kept looking down on the ground while walking home.Suddenly,a shadow stretching towards me cuahgt my eyes although there was anyone around me.I looked up to see who there was and saw a woman walking in front of me.But she looked a little strange.I could say that she looked crippled.She was limping and struggling to walk in front of me.Since she was walking very slow,I soon caught up with her.Up close I was able to see even better.She was wearing dirty pink pajamas and looked as if all her joints in her body had been twisted.Worse,her hair was a mess and sticking out to everywhere.It seemed so wierd that I stopped walking,I felt like I shouldn’t get any closer to her not did I have the guts to pass her by.You know people say that if you really surpirsed you can’t even scream.that was right I froze there not being able to move at all. Ch.10-Titanic rescue "It is understandable that a huge range of myths from all over the ancient world should describe geological catastrophes in graphic detail. Mankind survived the horror of the last Ice Age, and the most plausible source for our enduring traditions of flooding and freezing, massive volcanism and devastating earthquakes is in the tumultuous upheavals unleashed during the great meltdown of 15,000 to 8000 BC. The final retreat of the ice sheets, and the consequent 300-400 foot rise in global sea levels, took place only a few thousand years before the beginning of the historical period. It is therefore not surprising that all our early civilizations should have retained vivid memories of the vast cataclysms that had terrified their forefathers. Much harder to explain is the peculiar but distinctive way the myths of cataclysm seem to bear the intelligent imprint of a guiding hand.l Indeed the degree of convergence between such ancient stories is frequently remarkable enough to raise the suspicion that they must all have been 'written' by the same 'author'. Could that author have had anything to do with the wondrous deity, or superhuman, spoken of in so many of the myths we have reviewed, who appears immediately after the world has been shattered by a horrifying geological catastrophe and brings comfort and the gifts of civilization to the shocked and demoralized survivors? White and bearded, Osiris is the Egyptian manifestation of this / Page 286 / universal figure, and it may not be an accident that one of the first acts he is remembered for in myth is the abolition of cannibalism among the primitive inhabitants of the Nile Valley.2 Viracocha, in South America, was said to have begun his civilizing mission immediately after a great flood; Quetzalcoatl, the discoverer of maize, brought the benefits of crops, mathematics, astronomy and a refined culture to Mexico after the Fourth Sun had been overwhelmed by a destroying deluge. Could these strange myths contain a record of encounters between scattered palaeolithic tribes which survived the last Ice Age and an as yet unidentified high civilization which passed through the same epoch? And could the myths be attempts to communicate? (Friendship Is Major Magics,Beating a Dead Pony With a Stick) Ch.11-Mall Magazine We must return to the treatise 'The Virgin of the World'. This treatise is quite explicit in saying that Isis and Osiris were sent to help the Earth by giving primitive mankind the arts of civilization: And Horus thereon said: 'How was it, mother, then, that Earth received God's Efflux?' And Isis said: 'I may not tell the story of (this) birth; for it is not permitted to describe the origin of thy descent, O Horus (son) of mighty power, lest afterwards the way-of-birth of the immortal gods should be known unto men - except so far that God the Monarch, the universal Orderer and Architect, sent for a little while thy mighty sire Osiris, and the mightiest goddess Isis, that they might help the world, for all things needed them. 'Tis they who filled life full of life. 'Tis they who caused the savagery of mutual slaughtering of men to cease. 'Tis they who hallowed precincts to the Gods their ancestors and spots for holy rites. 'Tis they who gave to men laws, food and shelter.' (Full Metal Friendship,Alice In Urbanland) Ch.12-Game tourmament Bearing these books in mind (and I am sure they are there waiting underground like a time bomb for us), it is interesting to read this passage in 'The Virgin of the World' following shortly upon that previously quoted: The sacred symbols of the cosmic elements were hid away hard by the secrets of Osiris. Hermes, ere he returned to Heaven, invoked a spell on them, and spake these words: . . . 'O holy books, who have been made by my immortal hands, by incorruption's magic spells. . . (at this point there is a lacuna as the text is hopeless) . . . free from decay throughout eternity remain and incorrupt from time! Become unseeable, unfindable, for every one whose foot shall tread the plains of this land, until old Heaven doth bring forth meet instruments for you, whom the Creator shall call souls.' Thus spake he; and, laying spells on them by means of his own works, he shut them safe away in their own zones. And long enough the time has been since they were hid away. In the treatise the highest objective of ignorant men searching for the truth is described as: '(Men) will seek out. . . the inner nature of the holy spaces which no foot may tread, and will chase after them into the height, desiring to observe the nature of the motion of the Heaven. 'These are as yet moderate things. For nothing more remains than Earth's remotest realms; nay, in their daring they will track out Night, the farthest Night of all.'..." (Hank Hill Adopts a Puppy,Dr Tree Plants a Rabbit on The Moon) Ch.13-Last day of school We must note Stecchini's remarks about Delphi as follows :38 The god of Delphi, Apollo, whose name means 'the stone', was identified with an object, the omphalos, 'navel', which has been found. It consisted of an ovoidal stone. . . . The omphalos of Delphi was similar to the object which represented the god Amon in Thebes, the 'navel' of Egypt. In 1966 I presented to the annual meeting of the Archaeological Institute of America a paper in which I maintained that historical accounts, myths, and legends, and some monuments of Delphi, indicate that the oracle was established there by the Pharaohs of the Ethiopian Dynasty. (The Paint Job,Nintendo 1) Book 2 Prologue-Love stands opposed to death. It is love, not reason, that is stronger than death . Only love, not reason, gives sweet thoughts. And from love and sweetness alone can form come: form and civilisation, friendly and enlightened , beautiful human intercourse-always in silent recognition of the blood-sacrifice. Ah, yes, it is it is well and truly dreamed. I have taken stock I will keep faith with death in my heart, yet well remember that faith with death and the dead is evil, is hostile to mankind, so soon as we give it power over thought and action. (Subaquatic Harmony,I Want To Punch Dane Cook In The Face) Ch.1-Gardens of the tramp HE SAITH HOMAGE TO THEE WHO ART BRILLIANT AND MIGHTY WHEN THOU HAST DAWNED IN THE HORIZON OF THE SKY THERE IS PRAISE OF THEE IN THE MOUTH OF ALL PEOPLE THOU ART BECOME BEAUTIFUL AND YOUNG AS A DISC IN THE HAND OF THY MOTHER DAWN THOU IN EVERY PLACE THY HEART BEING ENLARGED FOREVER THE DIVINITIES OF THE TWO LANDS COME TO THEE BOWING DOWN THEY GIVE PRAISE AT THY SHINING FORTH THOU DAWNEST IN THE HORIZON OF THE SKY THOU BRIGHTENEST THE TWO LANDS WITH MALACHITE THOU ART THE DIVINE YOUTH THE HEIR OF ETERNITY WHO BEGAT HIMSELF AND BROUGHT HIMSELF FORTH KING OF THIS LAND RULER OF THE TUAT CHIEF OF THE DISTRICTS OF THE OTHER WORLD WHO CAME FORTH FROM THE WATER WHO EMERGED FROM NUN WHO REARED HIMSELF AND MADE SPLENDID HIS CHILDREN LIVING GOD LORD OF LOVE ALL FOLK LIVE WHEN THOU SHINEST DAWNING AS KING OF THE GODS O LORD OF THE SKY LORD OF THE EARTH KING OF TRUTH LORD OF ETERNITY RULER OF EVERLASTING SOVEREIGN OF ALL THE GODS LIVING GOD WHO MADE ETERNITY WHO CREATED THE SKY AND ESTABLISHED HIMSELF THEREIN (The Assignment,KONY 2102) Ch.2-Creature from the Icey TNT Enjil's beleaguered parents took him to the temple and gave him away to the priests, who in turn gave him away to the Academy and the Elders, these same Elders who now were laughing in his face- "Where is the cleverness that brought you here?", they mocked. "You insult us with your silence. We know who you are; The Devil's Child, a horrible trick; a wretch we now must throw out from this place of learning - Go! Only scholars are admitted here, true scholars like Vivek, who can work out the symmetry of magic squares better than you. " The insults came thick and fast like poisoned darts thrown at him, tipped with venom. But the boy had nothing to say, his hand stuck fixed in the air with the chalk wet in his fingers. And the villagers became angry at being deceived. Provoked by Vivek, Enjil's older rival for the title of Master; the villagers aroused themselves into a riot. As the mob hurtled towards him Enjil woke up with a scream, his heart racing. The sweat poured off him; he felt he was dying. But framed in his window the night moon shone brightly, the wind rustling the leaves like waves washing the shore. There was no mob, there were no accusing Elders. Everything was quiet and peaceful. There was really nothing wrong with the world, or him. The Examination was still days away; and he was well prepared! (Lieutenant Luffa & the Hash Slinging Strangler!,Michael Rosen Finds a Dead Girl In His Fridge) Ch.3-Toy storage in kindergarten His thesis was done - he had a proof written out in the higher algebra which his mentor had said would easily give him the title of Master; it was the sort of thing the Elders would like, for it was similar to the studies each of them had done. "It is not about being original, Enjil", his mentor said, "for you must not sit uncomfortably in your superiors minds. If you present something they do not understand, or agree with as high learning, they will fail you. Conform, and then privately get on with your real discoveries. That is what we all do. " His teacher shrugged at the way life was at the Academy and worry grew on the old man's face at the thought of what his stubborn student might do. But Enjil had listened, he had conformed - his thesis was as fine a piece of complicated mathematics as one could wish for; deliberately put together in an obscure way so that difficulties abounded in every line of the argument. In truth, Enjil had a much simpler proof but it would appear too easy. So he had put it to one side and applied himself to obscurities in the demonstration of his thesis, knowing this approach would be more favoured by the Elders. And the peace of the night said he had nothing to worry about but go back to sleep and wait happily for that day of the Examination (The Second Coming of Michael Rosen,youtube poop 5v98ynvbyuibwyi7lbvkgryfb ,m l5v4btkuqcnilnv nraotiuoghtu;g) Ch.4-Hunger game déjà vu And he woke up with a new conviction - the doubts and torments of the night well behind him. He whistled and even smiled at Vivek, winking at his arch rival as if to say he had prepared a brilliant proof Enjil laughed to himself when he thought of the title he would introduce to his Elders on the day of the Examination. He would wear the yellow robe of scholarship, go up to the blackboard and announce in his most stern voice the customary words, "My respectful Elders and Seniors. I submit for your Examination and proper adjudication this thesis I have now prepared for the award of the Most Expert Master of Mathematics, the honour I now seek, /Page 19/ and pronounce as the title of my learned subject: 'The Fixed Points in the Wind'." He could see them writhing in agony, splitting their sides with laughter and thirsting for his blood. The images made him break out in a cold sweat. But a small voice spoke inside saying, "Don't be afraid - of course you can do it - after all it is an easy question - so solve it like a child, think like one, just like I said."The Bridge draigning ruts of bugs and bird to have no time for soncervation date alloted the moon samhain of maub nut smekting faltor. (Reggie double crosses nintendo,youtube poop yellow square pickle shorts) Ch.5-The lord of farts Cursed be the man who makes a graven of molten image,an bmoniation by the hands of a crafts ran, and sets it up in secert, (Ghost In The Park,Slulsman Documentary) Ch.6-The dark side of china (american tragedy #54762387068979,) Ch.7-Air of Providence (free fIuxus,Danes Awakening) Ch.8-Macklemore muppet (Windex Waker,Not quite the End of Evangelion) Ch.9- (Book of Sega Genesis,The Soothing Sound of a Self Loathing Luffa) Ch.10-A manifestly artificial signal- even if it were as boring as lists of prime numbers, or the digits of 'pi' - would imply that 'intelli- gence' wasn't unique to the Earth and had evolved elsewhere. The nearest potential sites are so far away that signals would take many years in transit. For this reason alone, transmission would be primarily one-way. There would be time to send a measured response, but no scope for quick repartee! Any remote beings who could communicate with us would have some concepts of mathematics and logic that paralleled our own. And they would also share a knowledge of the basic particles and forces that govern our universe. Their habitat may be very different (and the biosphere even more different) from ours here on Earth; but they, and their planet, would be made of atoms just like those on Earth. For them, as for us, the most important particles would be protons and electrons: one electron orbiting a proton makes a hydrogen atom, and electric currents and radio transmitters involve streams of electrons. A proton is 1,836 times heavier than an electron, and the number 1,836 would have the same connotations to any 'intelligence' able and motivated to transmit radio signals. All the basic forces and natural laws would be the same. Indeed, this uniformity - without which our universe would be a far more baffling place - seems to extend to the remotest galaxies that astronomers can study. (Later chapters in this book will, however, speculate about other 'universes', forever beyond range of our telescopes, where different laws may prevail.) Clearly, alien beings wouldn't use metres, kilograms or seconds. But we could exchange information about the ratios of two masses (such as thc ratio of proton and electron masses) or of two lengths, which are 'pure numbers' that don't depend on what units are used: the statement that one rod is ten times as long as another is true (or false) whether we measure lengths / in feet or metres or some alien units" (Intergalactic Idea Man,Spongebob gets crucified by angry 90's kids what's that anime lain) Ch.11- (Richard dawkins subscribes to linkondrugs,The krusty krab hires kevin spacey then buries him in a plot hole) Ch.12- (The devils holy thoughtocaust of propagrandeur,Decaffeinated Pain Killers) Ch.13-Moses, leaning on his staff, traversed the desert, his wide-set eyes fixed on God's mountain, which was smoking like an oven and spewed forth many times. The mountain was of peculiar shape: it had fissures and veins which seemed to divide it into terraces and which looked like upward-leading paths, though they were not paths, but simply gradations of yellow walls. On the third day, after climbing several foothills, God's delegate arrived at the bare foot of the mountain. Then he began to ascend, his fist grasping the pilgrim's staff which he set before him. He climbed without path or track many an hour, step by step, higher, always higher, towards God's nearness. He climbed as far as a human being could, for by and by the sulphurous fumes which smelled of hot metals and which filled the air choked him, and he began to cough. He arrived at the topmost fissure and terrace right underneath the summit, where he could have a wide view of the bald and wild mountain ranges on both sides, and out over the desert as far as Kadesh. Closer by he could see the people in their enclosure, far below and small. Here the coughing Moses found a cave in the mountain wall, a cave with a projecting roof of rock which could protect him from the falling stones and the flowing broth. There he took up his abode and arranged himself to start, after a short breathing spell, the work which God had ordered from him. Under the difficult circumstances-.for the metal vapours lay heavily on his breast and made even the water taste of sulphur - this work held him fast up there not less than forty days and forty nights. But why so long? Idle question! The eternal had to be re-corded, the binding word had to be briefed, God's terse moral law had to be captured and graved into the stone of the mountain, so that Moses might bring it down to the vacillating mob, to the blood of his buried father, down into the encamp-ment where they were waiting. There it was to stand from generation to generation, unbreakable, graved also into their minds and into their flesh and blood, the quintessence of human decency. From his inner consciousness God directed him to hew two tablets from the rock and to write upon them his dictate, five words on the one and five words on the other, together ten words. It was no easy task to build the two tablets, to smooth them and to shape them into fit receptacles of eternal brevity. For a lone man, even if he had drunk the milk of a mason's daughter, even if he had broad wrists, it was a piece of work subject to many a mishap. Of the forty days it took a quarter. But the actual writing down was a problem the solution of which could well have prolonged the number of Moses's moun-tain days far over forty. For in what manner should he write? In the academy of - Thebes he had learned the decorative picture writing of Egypt with all its current amendments. He had also learned the stiffly formal arrow script of Euphrates, in which the kings of the world were wont to exchange their thoughts on fragments of clay. In Midian he had become acquainted with still a third magic method of capturing meaning. This one consisted of eyes, crosses, insets, circles; and variously formed serpentine lines. It was a method used in Sinai which had been copied with desert awkwardness from the Egyptians. Its marks, however, did not represent whole words or word pictures, but only their parts. They denoted syllables which were to be read together. None of these three methods of fastening thought satisfied him, for the simple reason that each of them was linked to a particular language and was indigenous to that language. Moses realized perfectly well that it would never under any conditions be possible for him to set upon the stone the dictate of ten words either in Babylonian or in Egyptian language, nor yet in the jargon of the Sinai Bedouins. The words on the stone could be only in the language of his father's blood, the very dialect which they spoke and which he himself employed in his teach- ings. It did not matter whether they would be able to read it or not. In fact, how could they be expected to read a language which no one could as yet write? There was no magic symbol at hand to represent and hold fast their speech. With all his soul Moses wished that there existed such a symbol, one which they could learn to read quickly, very quickly; one which children, such as they were, could learn in a few days. It followed, then, that somebody could think up and invent such a symbol in a few days, with the help of God's nearness. Yet, because it did not exist, somebody had to think up and invent this new. method of writing. What a pressing and precious task! He had not considered it in advance, had simply thought of 'writing' and had not taken into account that one could not write just like that! Fired by his fervent search for symbols his people could understand, his head glowed and smoked like an oven and like the summit of the mountain. It seemed to him as if rays emerged from his head, as if horns sprang from his forehead, so great was his wishing exertion. And then a simple, illuminating idea came to him. True, he could not invent signs for all the words used by his kin, nor for the syllables from which they formed their words. Even if the vocabulary of those down in the enclosure ,was paltry, yet would it have required too many marks for him to build in the span of his mountain days and also for the others to learn to read quickly. Therefore he thought of something else, and horns stood upon his forehead out of pride over the flash of God's inspiration. He gathered the sounds of the language, those formed by the lips, by the tongue, by the palate, and by the throat; he put to one side the few open sounds which occurred every so often within the words, which in fact were framed by the others into words. He found that there were not too many of these framing sonant sounds - hardly twenty. If one ascribed definite signs to them, signs which everybody could alike aspirate and respirate, mumble and rumble, gabble and babble, then one could combine these signs into words and word pictures, leaving out the open sounds which followed by themselves. Thus one could form any word one liked, any word which existed, not only in the language of his father's kin, but in all languages - yes, with these signs one could even write Egyptian or Babylonian. A flash from God. An idea with horns. An idea such as could be expected from the Invisible and the spiritual one, him to whom the world belonged, him who, though he had chosen those down below as his people, was yet the Lord of all the earth. It was an idea also which was eminently fitting to the next and most pressing purpose for which and out of which it was created: the text of the tables, the binding briefed text. This text was to be coined first and specifically for the tribe which Moses had led out of Egypt because God and he were inclined towards them. But just as with a handful of these signs all the words of all the languages of all the people could, if need be, be written, just as Jahwe was the God of all the world, so was what Moses meant to brief and write of such a nature that it could serve as fundamental precept, as the rock of human decency, to all the peoples of the earth. Moses with his fiery head now experimented with signs loosely related to the marks of the Sinai people as he remem- bered them. On the wall of the mountain he graved with his stylus the lisping, popping, and smacking, the hissing, and swishing, the humming and murmuring sounds. And when he had all the signs together and could distinguish them with a certain amount of assurance, lo! with them one could write the whole world, all that which occupied space and all that which occupied no space, all that was fashioned and all that was thought. In short, all. He wrote. That is to say, he jabbed, chiselled, and hacked at the brittle stone of the tablets, those tablets which he had hewn laboriously and whose creation went hand in hand with the creation of the letters. No wonder that it took him forty days! Joshua, his youth, came to see him several times. He brought him water and crusts, without precisely telling the people of his visits. The people thought that Moses lived up there in God's proximity and communed with him quite alone. And Joshua deemed it best to let them believe this. Therefore his visits were short and made by night. From the dawn of the light of day above Edom to its extinc-tion, Moses sat behind the desert and worked. One has to imagine him as he sat up there with bare shoulders, his breast covered with hair, with his powerful arms which he may have inherited from his ill-used father, with his eyes set far apart, with his flattened nose, with the divided now greying beard - chewing his crust, now and then coughing from the metal vapours of the mountain, hammering, scraping, and polishing his tablets in the sweat of his brow. He crouched before the tablets propped against the rocky wall, and painstakingly carved the crow's-feet, then traced them with his stylus, and finally graved the omnipotent runes deep into the flatness of the stone. (soliloquy for subterranean ᵇᵒᵇ,A̶n̶x̶i̶e̶t̶y̶ ̶A̶t̶t̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶M̶o̶d̶e) Ch.14- (city on the edge of whatever,Computer Pr0phet) Ch.15-"Mead quotes an Egyptian magic papyrus, this being an uncontested Egyptian document which he compares to a passage in the Trismegistic literature: 'I invoke thee, Lady Isis, with whom the Good Daimon doth unite, He who is Lord in the perfect black. '37 We know that Isis is identified with Sirius A, and here we may have a / Page 74 / description of her star-companion 'who is Lord in the perfect black', namely the invisible companion with whom she is united, Sirius B. Mead, of course, had no inkling of the Sirius question. But he cited this magic papyrus in order to shed comparative light on some extraordinary passages in a Trismegistic treatise he translated which has the title 'The Virgin of the World'. In his comments on the magic papyrus Mead says: 'It is natural to make the Agathodaimon ("the Good Daimon") of the Papyrus refer to Osiris; for indeed it is one of his most frequent designations. Moreover, it is precisely Osiris who is pre-eminently connected with the so-called "underworld", the unseen world, the "mysterious dark". He is lord there. . . and indeed one of the ancient mystery-sayings was precisely, "Osiris is a dark God." , 'The Virgin of the World' is an extraordinary Trismegistic treatise in the form of a dialogue between the hierophant (high priest) as spokesman for Isis and the neophyte who represents Horus. Thus the priest instructing the initiate is portrayed as Isis instructing her son Horus. The treatise begins by claiming it is 'her holiest discourse' which 'so speaking Isis doth pour forth'. There is, throughout, a strong emphasis on the hierarchical principle of lower and higher beings in the universe - that earthly mortals are presided over at intervals by other, higher, beings who interfere in Earth's affairs when things here become hopeless, etc. Isis says in the treatise: 'It needs must, therefore, be the less should give place to the greater mysteries.' What she is to disclose to Horus is a great mystery. Mead describes it as the mystery practised by the arch-hierophant. It was the degree (here 'degree' is in the sense of 'degree' in the Masonic 'mysteries', which are hopelessly garbled and watered-down versions of genuine mysteries of earlier times) 'called the "Dark Mystery" or "Black Rite". It was a rite performed only for those who were judged worthy of it after long probation in lower degrees, something of a far more sacred character, apparently, than the instruction in the mysteries enacted in the light.' Mead adds: 'I would suggest, therefore, that we have here a reference to the most esoteric institution of the Isiac tradition. . .', Isiac meaning of course 'Isis-tradition', and not to be confused with the Book of Isaiah in the Bible (so that perhaps it is best for us not to use the word-form 'Isiac'). It is in attempting to explain the mysterious 'Black Rite' of Isis at the highest degree of the Egyptian mysteries that Mead cited the magic papyrus which I have already quoted. He explains the 'Black Rite' as being connected with Osiris being a 'dark god' who is 'Lord of the perfect black' which is 'the unseen world, the mysterious black'. This treatise 'The Virgin of the World' describes a personage called Hermes who seems to represent a race of beings who taught earthly mankind the arts of civilization after which: 'And thus, with charge unto his kinsmen of the Gods to keep sure watch, he mounted to the Stars'. According to this treatise mankind have been a troublesome lot requiring scrutiny and, at rare intervals of crisis, intervention. After Hermes left Earth to return to the stars there was or were in Egypt someone or some people designated as 'Tat' (Thoth) who were initiates into the celestial mysteries." (LOD reups,YTP:A Day In A Life of The Sponge) Ch.16- (Time Is Ticking,YTP:Finn Goes On A Quest For Free WiFi) Ch.17- (i slit your throat does that count as a sin?,RosenBob explains the Beatles' dark dimensions) Ch.18- (The Light Shines Bright On a Soaked Creature,The Connect) Epilogue- (Spingeboy & the Squid-Man enter a paradigm of bliss and Solitude,Daily Prescription Of mED's) Bk.3- Ch.1- (E̶n̶v̶i̶r̶o̶n̶m̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶EnclOsUrE,You held my hand) Ch.2-When Joshua came for the last time to the mountain, he remained a little longer, two whole days. For Moses was not finished with his work and they wanted to descend together. The youth admired whole-heartedly what his master had accomplished. He comforted him because a few letters were cracked and unrecognizable in spite of all the love and care which Moses had expended. Joshua assured him that this did no harm to the total impression. The last thing that Moses did while Joshua looked on was to paint the sunken letters with his blood so that they would stand out better. No other pigment was at hand. Therefore he cut his strong arm with his stylus and smeared the trickling blood into the letters so that they glowed rosily in the stone. When the writing had dried, Moses took one tablet under each arm, gave his pilgrim's staff, with which he had ascended, to the youth, and thus they wandered down from the seat of God towards the encampment of the people near the mountain in the desert." (The Art Final,YTP Steven Universe Commits GEMocide) Ch.3-Enjil slept uncomfortably, his mind full of torment in fear of the Examination to come. He was standing in front of the Elders, those of the supreme rank, and he had nothing to say! He had not found a proof or a clever hypothesis to place before them on this auspicious day. And the day could not be put back - it marched right up to him, dragging him out brutally into the open, while the Elders, in their crimson robes, sat at the high table waiting for him. They motioned him to come up. He climbed up the steps and went to the blackboard and picked up the dry chalk in his wet, nervous hands. Villagers crammed the square to see him perform. Word had gone out that the boy with the limp had magic powers; for when he lay dying from smallpox a strange bird had suddenly flown in and settled on his fevered brow, pecking at it. Superstition said it was the devil who seized a person's brain at such times, to give out great powers only to suck it back again at the moment of death, to prevent that tender soul from being re-born. And amazingly, as the bird flew away Enjil recovered and began talking in strange languages and writing down sheets of numbers, confusing everyone with ideas that they had never heard of (Suffocate In Your Eyes,SquidMund Freud's Malicious Intent to Delve Into Psychiatric Matter) Ch.4- I’ve Literally been in hell,not figureatively, I did not escape in that I will despite my desire not to stay those forever.It was nore of a nearly permnant detl experience.It was ugly.I’d stop reading here, right now if I was you and didn’t already know what I know. Flings this text far from you now,prefearably into falmes unless you sitit to hate yourself a little more.In hell I found myself on the surface of a river of humans the slit begin clawed down there before I knew clother shreeded eaten drink neigbors blood each other.You’re pulled down by inferno unlyins of others it forever longer.I hestiate the journal of projects being crossoted by forward scouting journal gessing underground,Projects from a case of old school drug drays.Id enter the piece of plate of spagehtti to came out and complete the trash path,the roads of safest ares to concrete.Most innecliate of concern masterpieces and armed worked empety hekates.Most moths detail of dark paint unless invisable by ravens,high rook by the fast bird. Ch.5- Ch.6- Ch.7- Ch.8- Ch.9- Ch.10- Ch.11- Ch.12- Ch.13- Ch.14- Ch.15- Ch.16- Ch.17- Ch.18- Ch.19- Ch.20- Category:Playlists